


Damnatio Ad Ludum Gladiatorium

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht war es seine schwere Rüstung, die ihn so handeln ließ. Vielleicht war es dieser zermürbende Kampf mit den wilden Barbaren. Vielleicht, vielleicht aber, war es einfach die pralle Mittagssonne von Pompeji die ihm auf seinen bescheuerten Dickschädel strahlte, die ihn zu so einer verzweifelten, und absolut bescheuerten Tat gezwungen hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnatio Ad Ludum Gladiatorium

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Antonio and Lovino (Spain/Romano)

▪▪▪  **Damnatio ad Ludum Gladiatorium**

 

 

Vielleicht war es seine schwere Rüstung, die ihn so handeln ließ. Vielleicht war es dieser zermürbende Kampf mit den wilden Barbaren. Vielleicht,  _vielleicht_ aber, war es einfach die pralle Mittagssonne von Pompeji die ihm auf seinen bescheuerten Dickschädel strahlte, die ihn zu so einer verzweifelten, und absolut bescheuerten Tat gezwungen hatte.  
  
'Anicetus! Anicetus! O mächtiger Anicetus! Töte ihn!', rief die Menge ihm zu.  
  
Alles das  _er_  wahrnehmen konnte war der Mann, der verheddert in  _seinem_  Netz vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen zu ihm hinauf sah.  _Gladiator_ ,  _mächtig_ ,  _siegreich_. Nein, er war berühmt, war beliebt;  _das hier_ jedoch konnte er einfach nicht tun. Es war unehrenhaft und schwach und unmöglich... Schweiß tropfte von seiner bronzenen Haut, er fühlte den schweren Dreizack in seinem starken Griff.

Aber eigentlich hätte Antonio es nicht weniger interessieren können was ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Alles das er wusste, war dass er es niemals dazu kommen lassen würde. Die Menge schrie und schrie lauter, der alte, schnöde Kaiser tauschte Blicke mit seinem Senat aus.

Antonio aber, sah nur den Mann unter sich; fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Brust und die Wut in seinem Hals rasen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

 

▪

 

_Eins, zwei, drei..._ Jeder gezielte Schlag ist besser als wildes herumstochern.  _Eins, zwei, drei..._  Hiebe mit Pranken und Bisse verletzen den Körper. Antonio wich keuchend zurück und starrte fixiert auf die Holzpuppe vor sich, die schon einige Einkerbungen und Löcher zeigte. Sein Training hatte seinen Nutzen; aber er war immer noch zu schwach, seine Arme zitterten nach der stundenlangen Tortur und das rostige Messer in seiner Hand fühlte sich falsch an. Es gehörte nicht in seine Hände.

„Hey, habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass du auch mit den anderen trainieren sollst?“, der Lehrer, oder auch gerne 'der Henker', schubste Antonio harsch von der Puppe und zog ihm sein Messer aus der Hand. „Was willst du so lernen? Du sollst hier überleben! Und das lernst du nicht durch eine Holzpuppe.“

Antonio mochte es nicht mit anderen zu kämpfen. Eine Holzpuppe war nicht lebendig; konnte nicht fühlen, konnte nicht verletzt werden und aus Schmerz schreien. Bei ihr spürte Antonio keinen warmen Puls unter seinen Fingern, fühlte kein Brechreiz wenn er zuschlug. Bevor Antonio wütend werden konnte, schmiss der kahlköpfige Mann ihm auch schon ein Holzschwert in die Hände. Mürrisch befolgte Antonio den Anweisungen des Mannes und stellte sich mit finsterem Blick auf den Platz wo die anderen Gladiatorenschüler übten.

„Na geh schon!“

Antonios Augen flackerten auf und folgten neugierig der Stimme. Der gleiche Mann der ihn anpöbelte schubste nun jemanden mit viel Gewalt vor sich hin. Erst als der andere Gladiator vor ihm stand, bemerkte Antonio, dass sie ausgerechnet zu ihm kamen. „Da“, fügte der Mann hinzu und deutete auf Antonio, „der Idiot hat sowieso noch nie mit jemand echtem gekämpft. Sollte kein Problem für dich sein.“ Ein letztes Grinsen huschte über sein wenig ansehnliches Gesicht bevor er sich entfernte und die zwei alleine ließ.  
  
Der Fremde sah durch seine dunkelbraunes, ein wenig zerzaustes Haar zu ihm hinauf. Antonio schreckte augenblicklich zurück, als dieser nach seiner Waffe zog und ihm das Langschwert vor die Nase hielt.

„Hey, hey, hey“, brach Antonio hektisch aus, stolperte zurück und hob ergebend seine Hände in die Luft, „Moment mal. Dürfte ich erfahren wie du heißt?“

„Liveo“, antwortete der Mann starr. Antonio seufzte erschöpft aus und fuhr eine schlappe Hand durch seine wilden Haare.

„Nein, dein echter Name.“

Es dauerte einen Moment bevor der Fremde wieder sprach. Zunächst sah er nur zum Boden und sah so aus als ob er mit sich selbst debattierte. Dann hob er schließlich seinen Kopf. Und Antonio sah zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht des deutlich jüngeren Mannes. Kurz dachte er, sein Atem stoppte aber er ignorierte es gekonnt und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ich bin Antonio, ich wurde aus Hispania hier her verschleppt.“ Der Fremde nickte und schlug ein. Seltsamerweise, und trotz der glühenden Hitze waren seine Hände eiskalt.

„Lovino. Musste meinen Bruder umbringen.“

 

 

 

▪

 

Lovino war fabelhaft. Stark. Am besten.

Er kämpfte wie ein stolzer, hitziger, Löwe – bereit seine eigenen Jungen zu zerfleischen. Jeder seiner Bewegungen war präzise, durchdacht und gefährlich. Jeder Hieb kräftig und tödlich. Seine Augen aber waren kalt. Kalt, so wie seine Hände und sein Verhalten.

Es war erst sein erster Kampf aber Antonio konnte nicht anders als zu Staunen. Wie anmutig und doch irgendwie zerbrechlich Lovino war. Er wich gekonnt aus, drehte sich als ob er genau wüsste wohin und stach standhaft zu, und der Mann sackte vor ihm zu Boden. Es war kaum ein Jahr her seit er mit ihm kämpfen musste, und Lovino ihm mehr als einmal zeigte was es hieß Staub zu fressen. Aber dann wieder, zeigten ihm das viele. Antonio wunderte sich nur, ob er jemals gewinnen könnte wenn er seine Kraft auch einsetzen würde.

Voller Euphorie stand Antonio von der Zuschauerbühne auf und lief den dunklen, feuchten Gang entlang zu den Kabinen der Kämpfer. Jedoch lahmte er, als hektischer Atem und Schluchzen erklang.

Besorgt, aber auch leicht misstrauisch ging er näher auf die Kabine zu und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Es war ihm klar das, diese Kämpfer noch vor weniger als 5 Minuten da draußen gekämpft hatten und er im Falle einer Eskalation Hackfleisch wäre, aber die Neugier überstieg mal wieder seine Sinne; sie war es ja auch die ihn in dieses Schlamassel hier gebracht hatte.

Doch als er sah wer da schluchzte, fielen ihm alle Gedanken aus dem Kopf und ein dunkler, nebliger Schleier setzte sich über seiner Brust ab.  
  
Lovino stand zitternd, mit Tränen in den Augen und bebender Brust inmitten des Raumes und versuchte hektisch, verzweifelt seine blutverschmierte Rüstung von seinem Körper abzustreifen. Seine Lippen zitterten, seine Bewegungen waren so unkoordiniert... Er kratzte sich geradezu die Arme Wund bei dem Versuch die Schoner zu entfernen.

Und plötzlich schossen Antonio lauter Gedanken durch den Kopf: Lovino der seinen Bruder tötete. Lovino der scheinbar so kaltherzig und skrupellos war. Jemand der so gut und rein wie er war, wie sollte er damit klar kommen so kaltblütig zu morden? Jemand der so barmherzig war, jemand der seinen Bruder durch seine eigene Hand umbringen musste? Nur der Unterhaltung wegen... Das war kein bloßer Zeitvertreib, es war Mord. Und Lovino musste sich beugen, musste töten um am Leben zu bleiben. 

Antonio spürte seine Brust zerren. Er trat langsam in den Raum, auf Lovino zu und zog sanft seinen Arm davon, schnürte ruhig die schweren Metallschoner um seinen Arm auf und ließ sie sorglos zu Boden fallen.

 

▪

„Doch natürlich! Man sammelt, wenn der Himmel weiße Flocken schickt, das Zeugs ein und vermischt es mit Honig. Und das kommt dabei raus“, Antonio hielt Lovino das Eis am Stiel triumphal und stolz vor die Nase und grinste.

Lovino sah ihn nur ungläubig an, aber akzeptierte nach kurzer Zeit den Snack. Seine Augenbrauen schossen überrascht nach oben als seine dunklen Lippen das Eis umschlossen. „Kalt!“ Antonio kicherte. Er musste sich verbessern. Lovino war nicht kalt. Lovino war die wärmste Person die er kannte. Um so schöner, dass ihm das Eis zusagte. Antonio sah seinem Freund zu, als sie langsam nebeneinander lang gingen und sich nur der Mond ab und zu zwischen den Wolken preisgab.   
  
Während sie außerhalb der Stadt einen seltenen Spaziergang machten, fühlte sich Antonio fast beflügelt. Hier war alles anders; hier musste keiner der beiden leiden, töten oder sich vor den Rufen der Zuschauer fürchten. Hier draußen gab es nur sie, und Ruhe und sonst nichts.

Schlussendlich kam eine alte Ruine in Sicht. Lovino schlenderte stöhnend darauf zu und saß sich heftig. Antonio folgte ihm lächelnd, saß sich trotz des übermäßigen Platzes, dicht neben ihn. Die Nacht war still und die Luft ruhig um sie herum. Lovino saß bloß dort, sorglos und unbekümmert, während er sein Eis auf aß.

„Du hast wirklich recht. Dieses  _Eis..._ sehr lecker.“

„Siehst du?“

Während sie die Stille walten ließen, die keineswegs unbequem war, beobachtete Antonio den Rosmarin unter seinen Füßen. Wieso konnte es nicht immer so sein? Er fragte sich wieso es nicht schöner wäre, dass jeder sich mit Dingen befasse die ihm selbst und den anderen Freude brachten, die sie zum Lachen brachten und die auf keiner Manns Kosten ausgetragen wurden. Was gab es Schöneres als Lovino dabei zu zusehen wie er so ausgeglichen, nicht stramm, nicht angstbebend oder  _kalt_ da saß, hier an einem kalten Winterabend auf den Ruinen des Imperiums und ein Eis verschlang. Antonio war sich jedoch bewusst, dass sie früher oder später wieder in diese Arena mussten, wieder ihre Schwerter erheben mussten und gezwungen waren diese Dinge zu tun...Wieso konnten sie nicht für immer hier sitzen und sich so  _richtig_ fühlen...

Antonio pflückte einen Rosmarinzweig und hob ihn lächelnd zu Lovino der mittlerweile sein Eis fertig gegessen hatte.

„Ist er nicht schön? Im Sommer blüht er auf und zeigt seine ganze Schönheit. Im kalten, brutalen Winter bleibt er standhaft und wächst weiter – wenn auch ohne Blüten.“

Lovino versteinerte kurz und beäugte Antonio misstrauisch. Der Hispanier lachte nur und reichte hinaus um den Zweig hinter Lovinos Ohr festzuklemmen. Er starrte in Lovinos funkelnden, goldenen Augen und lächelte, versunken in allem was sie von dem Mann enthüllten. Lovino war zart, gutmütig und Lovino war stark und Antonio wollte so sehr, dass er es wusste.

„Hört sich nach dir an.“

Kurz war alles still. Antonio war sein Verhalten fast peinlich und Panik fing an durch seine Venen zu fließen. Dann, plötzlich, brach Lovino in Gelächter aus. „Du Idiot... versuchst du mir etwa den Kopf zu verdrehen? Ich bin kein Weib.“

Plötzlich schoss Antonios erhitztes Blut durch seinen Kopf und hinauf in seine Wangen. Vielleicht hatte Lovino ihn schon längst durchschaut. Vielleicht wusste er von Antonios Gefühlen. Vielleicht empfand er auch.... Antonio lachte mit und lehnte sich vor, schob seine Hand dezent hinter Lovinos Rücken. „Natürlich nicht! Das weiß ich natürlich... aber... möchte ich dir den Kopf verdrehen? Ist das überhaupt möglich? Ich weiß nicht...was denkst du?“

Lovino stoppte sofort und traf Antonios klaren Blick. „Ich denke...“, fing er flüsternd an und lehnte sich in Antonios Arme die versuchten ihn zu umzingeln, ihn zu bändigen, seine Augen verlockend gesenkt, „dass ich dich alleine ausschalten könnte wenn ich wollte. Hier und jetzt.“ Lovino stupste demonstrierend seinen Dolch an seiner Seite an, seine Augen lösten sich nicht von Antonios, forderten ihn heraus.

 _Das war klar_. Antonio musste sich abhalten laut loszulachen. Bestimmt wusste jedermann, dass Lovino jeden erledigen könnte. Immerhin war es sein Name der von den Mädchen und dem Publikum draußen an die Mauer gekratzt wurde. Er war berühmt, war mächtig. Von Antonio war gar keine Rede; jeder konnte Antonio erledigen, aber nur Lovino hätte er freiwillig gelassen.

Antonio sah liebend hinunter zu ihm, seine Augen entspannt und sein Körper ungeschützt während er seine Hand – so zärtlich wie er es wusste – an Lovinos Wange brachte und flüsterte genau so leise zurück.

„O, Lovino. Natürlich kannst du das, aber ich bezweifle dass du das wollen würdest.“

Lovino lächelte glücklich, senkte seinen Kopf ergebend, schnaubte und Antonio spürte wie ein leises Kichern durch seinen Körper rasselte. Lovino lehnte seinen Kopf an Antonios Schulter an und atmete tief aus. Gott alleine wusste wieso Lovino diesem Idioten immer wieder vergab ihn so offensichtlich herauszufordern, seinen bekloppten Worten Etwas entgegenzusetzen, das im Nachhinein immer mindestens genau so dämlich klang wie

Antonio sah mit glühenden Wangen hinunter zu dem Mann in seinen Armen und hielt sofort den Atem an als Lovino seinen Kopf hob.

Es war so seltsam Lovino so nah zu spüren. So nah an Antonios hämmernden Brust, seinen warmen Atem an seiner Haut zu fühlen, seine duftenden Haare unter ihm zu haben. Diese Nacht schien wärmer als der Tag mit der prallen Sonne auf der nackten Haut – war besser als jedes mörderische Schauspiel, besser und richtiger als jeder Erfolg in der blutigen Arena.

Lovino Augenlider flackerten müde, sein Atem war zu kontrolliert, seine Arme zu stark – und Antonios Arme plötzlich so schwach, sein Atem so unregelmäßig. 

„So seltsam“, spürte er Lovinos warmen Atem an seiner Wange flüstern, Antonios Hände an seinen Schultern. „Wie kommt es, dass du von schönerem Antlitz bist als jedes Weib in Rom?“ Antonio neigte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen als sich ihre warmen Lippen berührten. Und ja, wieder fühlte er die eindeutige Erkenntnis in ihm aufleuchten. Wie konnte irgendetwas womöglich schöner sein als das hier? Besser als Blut, Ruhm, Erfolg...

 

 

▪

 

Er atmete tief aus.  
  
Antonio ließ die Waffe aus seinem Griff fallen, sie schlüpfte davon und fiel, wie seine Sorgen und sein Kummer, auf den staubigen Boden des Kolosseums. Lovinos wunderschönen goldenen Augen weiteten sich. Das Publikum verstummte voller Erwartung. Die Kaiser diskutierten. Aber alles das Antonio tat und wahrnahm, alles das zählte und wichtig war, war Lovino. Er ging auf ihn zu, stolz und aufrecht, beugte sich hinunter und entfernte das beschmutzte Netz von seinem Körper, der nicht hier in dieser dreckigen Arena sein sollte. Seinen Geist, der nicht von diesen dumpfen Seelen belästigt werden sollte. Sondern irgendwo zwischen bei Venus und der Apollon verweilen sollte.  
  
Lovino stützte sich auf die wunden Knie, sah Antonio mit offen stehenden Mund und ungläubigen Augen an, wie an diesem wundervollen Abend mit ihm bei den Ruinen. Und wie er jetzt hier stand, in dieser  _verdammten_ Arena in der schon so einige seiner Freunde dahin gingen. Wie er hier stand und nun Lovino als Feind hatte.

Aber nein, einst wussten sie alle nicht. Antonio würde Lovino niemals wehtun können. Niemals.

Antonio lächelte ihn nur ruhig an, hob seinen Blick widerwillig und starrte in die Menge, starrte verächtlich auf den Kaiser ehe er selbst zu den Knien fiel und Lovinos Nacken umfasste. Lovino wehrte sich nicht, aber sein Körper verkrampfte, er flüsterte nur mit trockener Kehle, mit dem Rest Stimme die er noch finden konnte. „Antonio...“ Seine Finger streiften Antonios vernarbten Rücken so sanft und zärtlich, so fremd für Antonio der nichts als Peitschenhiebe und glühendes Eisen, schroffe und böswillige Männerhände kannte.

Dann fuhr er mit einer zitternden Hand über Lovinos Wangen, kämmte seine schweißgebadeten Locken von der Stirn. Dieses mal war es Lovino der die Augen schloss, vielleicht vor Schmerz, vielleicht vor Liebe. Vielleicht vor lauter Angst. Antonio brachte seine trockenen Lippen zu Lovinos; zu den Lippen für die sie gemacht wurden und vergaß diese verdammte Realität, sein Glück, das nicht wirklich welches war, Lovino hier getroffen zu haben. Zu dieser Zeit, an diesem unheilvollen Ort, in dieser schrecklichen Situation.

Das Publikum schrie auf und alle brachen in wilden Ausrufen aus. Der Kaiser stand empört auf und rief den Wächtern etwas zu. Antonios Stirn lehnte fest gegen Lovinos, umfasste stark seinen zitternden Körper.

„WEG MIT IHNEN!“  
  
„Antonio...“, wiederholte Lovino immer und immer wieder, seine Lippen sprachen von selbst, ungläubig und mantrahaft. „Nein, nein...“ Die Tore wurden geöffnet, das Echo des ersten klaffenden Gebrülls schallte an den Wänden der Arena wieder, donnerte wie ein Blitz in Lovino; Bilder seines Bruders schossen ihm durch den Kopf, Bilder seiner roten Augen, Bilder von Antonios zerfetzen Körper...   
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Lovino... Vergib mir, vergib mir.“ Antonio strich ihm mit heftig zitternden Händen über das Haar, sein Atem bebte, und Lovino öffnete die Augen um die ersten Soldaten zu sehen, die an dem Seil zogen. Das Gittertor der Arena senkte sich, er hörte Tatzen im Sand, ein ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen, sah die Krallen und Fangzähne auf sich zu kommen, spürte Antonio in seinen Armen und schloss die Augen und...

Atmete aus.

 

▪  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Antonios Gladiatorenname Anicetus bedeutet „unerobert“, und Lovinos Gladiatorenname Liveo bedeutet „eifersüchtig“. Übrigens, damals hat man Eis wirklich so hergestellt wie es in der Geschichte beschrieben ist. Der Titel der Geschichte kommt von der Begnadigung vor dem Tode zur „Verurteilung zum Gladiatoren-Dasein“, dass es der Person ermöglichte eine Ausbildung zum Gladiatoren zu erhalten und dann durch viele siegreiche Kämpfe sein Leben behalten durfte.


End file.
